


Crossing Worlds

by Treel



Category: Servamp
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, also shoutout to rubyleaf, and follow her on tumblr, and you should read her stories, fluff fluff everywhere, in honor of the servamp anime coming out tuesday, its super fluffy, just saying, she the sloth pair queen, the only bad thing is licht's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treel/pseuds/Treel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya may not know what to think of Kuro, but at least he can trust his best friend to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/gifts).



> My best friend and I wrote this at 3 am. This is for Rubyleaf for creating a lot of good Sloth Pair fanfics and dragging us deeper into the fandom.

Sakuya prided himself on being a good judge of character. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box or the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was at least observant. He noticed the small details about people that added up to who they were as a person and acted accordingly. So when a typical Monday morning rolled around and Mahiru dragged, the rumored, delinquent Kuro into class and demanded he stay and actually start showing up for lessons, could you really blame Sakuya for having a miniature heart attack?

Unlike him, Mahiru wasn’t, to put it gently, the best person to decide if someone was good or bad. He was the Student Council President and he foolishly believed that everyone deserved a second chance. And so, once sweet, innocent Mahiru got wind of this delinquent skipping classes, he decided that he should make the scariest student in school start his second chance right away.

To be fair Sakuya hadn’t seen Kuro do anything “bad” (yet) besides doze off in class. Most of the stuff he heard about him was second hand information (rumors, but even rumors hold a hint of truth). As Mahiru’s dearest and closest friend, Sakuya took it upon himself to stalk both him and Kuro to pass fair judgement on the so called delinquent.

Kuro, not surprisingly, didn’t seem to have any friends and stuck to Mahiru like a lost puppy following its owner. The only time he wasn’t with Mahiru was when he went to a different class or the latter had a Student Council meeting, in which case he waited dutifully outside until it was over. For a guy who complains constantly about Mahiru being a pain in the ass he sure doesn’t try to avoid him.

Sakuya also noted that in spite of Kuro’s constant “exhaustion” if asked he would help Mahiru with printing out flyers for events or carrying supplies to and from classrooms without so much as a single complaint. And he turned out to be pretty useful whenever Mahiru attempts to break up fights. One particular incident had to do with a couple of underclassmen having a quickly escalating disagreement and practically ready to brawl at any second right there in the cafeteria. The brunet had rushed over, Kuro trailing after him like a second shadow, ready to scold them for such violent actions.

The boys didn’t appear to actually care for what Mahiru had to say and looked ready to aim some punches at him when both tensed up, faces going pale in fear. Mahiru didn’t notice and went on to thoroughly chew them out. Most people chalked it up as a stroke of luck that the brunet got out without a scratch on him, but most people also didn’t see the death glare Kuro had sent them, daring them to hurt a single hair on Mahiru’s head.

Sakuya may not know what to think of Kuro, but at least he can trust his best friend to him.  
_________________________

Misono was infuriated, their English teacher was forcing them to pair up, and he had to be paired with Skaku-something all because Shirota had to take Kuro to make sure he actually did his work! It was strange, how the almost sloth-like delinquent was able to steal the Student Council President’s attention like that. 

“Hey! Get to work! This project isn’t going to finish itself!” Both Sakurauya and Misono jumped in surprise at Shirota’s suddenly stern voice.

“Ah, but if you do it, then I don’t have to think,” the lazy reply was voiced none other than the infamous cat-like delinquent himself.

“Hey Sono, let’s get to work. The sooner this is done, the sooner I don’t have to look at you.” Skarukaka’s voice drew his attention back to his own piece of paper.

“I guess that when I was little, I always knew I’d be inheriting my family’s business.”

“That’s not a dream Sono. That’s reality.” Skaruka deadpanned.

“What’s your dream business then smart-ass?” Misono shot back.

“A business where everyone was honest with each other.”

“Now who’s living in a fantasy?”

“Shut the hell up!”

Then, the whole room grew quiet after that comment then a slow sleepy voice who didn’t seem to get the memo said, “You’re such a housewife Mahiru,”

Sakrya shoved a fist in his mouth along with a few other students who knew the Student Council President, and found the hilarious statement completely and utterly true. 

And Misono snorted hard when he heard Shirota’s rebuttal of, “Just because I want to make my own line of cleaning products, does NOT make me a housewife!”  
_________________________

“Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do.”

“Shitty rat you better release my hand in the next second or I’m kicking your ass so hard, your understudy will be limping.”

“As you wish, Angel-chan.” Hyde slowly released his hand, but at the last second placed a chaste kiss on the back. He cackled as Licht let out an undignified screech before dashing away, the pianist hot on his trail. Let it not be said that Hyde didn’t enjoy school plays. Not only was he allowed to show off his acting skills (he was practically given the roll of Romeo in this year’s production) but have more excuses to bother Licht, the leading pianist for the play.

Hyde dove behind a plastic tree, watching Licht run past it. He snickered at the pissed off face the other would have of not finding him. He was about to sneak into a group of crew members painting the set when he heard shouting from behind the curtain. He paused and checked for any wild Lichts before peeling back the side of the curtain.

“Kuro! Stop dragging your feet.”

“Geez, how troublesome.”

Hyde had to slap a hand over his mouth to hold back a surprised laugh. He never in a thousand years would expect to see his older brother dancing. Let alone with Mahiru Shirota of all people. The actor had heard rumors of his brother and the Student Council President. Two people from entirely different worlds falling in love with one another despite all the odds! Almost like one of Shakespeare’s play. Except less death. And more common sense.

“Why do I have to do this?” complained Kuro, one hand on Mahiru’s waist and the other holding his hand.

Mahiru frowned, obviously displeased at his partner. “Because, I repeat, I need someone to practice the waltz with me and everyone else is busy.”

Kuro blinked lazily. “Right. And the reason you’re dancing the girl part is…?” 

Hyde momentarily paused. Was that a smirk? Did his lethargic and apathetic big brother just tease somebody?

The brunet flushed in embarrassment. “T-That’s because they were short on female dance partners and no one else wanted to do it!”

That was definitely a smirk no matter how small it was. Hyde felt his brain was about to completely short-circuit at the scene when a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

“So this is where you were you flea!”

“W-Wait! Angel-chan-OW!”  
_________________________  
Tetsu didn’t dislike festivals, not necessarily anyways, but he did dislike the fact that this one in particular was cutting into his hours at work a considerable amount.

“Hey, Big Bro, do you think there’s any way to get me off of fireworks duty?” The gigantic freshman asked the tiny junior.

Said shrimp looked up from his clip-board, “No. I’m sorry Tetsu, but there’s no way for me to rearrange this. You and Kuro are the only ones I trust to help me with the fireworks. Besides you can reach the set-up of some of the displays better than either Kuro or I ever could.”

“So basically you’re using me for my height.”

“Uh huh,” by that time Mahiru was muttering something about a budget and Tetsu was busy trying to figure out how to get his boss, Hugh, to let him off for the festival.

The festival was really pretty, and Mahiru had really outdone himself. In Tetsu’s opinion everything was beautiful beyond measure, and even though the fireworks weren’t set to go off until another hour, Mahiru was trying to resist his urge to micromanage, even Tetsu could see that. He wasn’t surprised that Mahiru wanted to be the one to light the first firework, Kuro was skeptical, but when the set-up was complete the tiny Student Council President was still adamant about it, so after a short speech, and the cuing of the DJ, Mahiru managed to flicker the lighter on and lit the fuse.

Somehow, Tetsu knew something was wrong, he just knew. Mahiru was almost in line with him and Kuro when the firework went off, but it spiraled back down way too quickly. Tetsu threw himself down the small hill, where the fireworks were placed on top of. He sat back up as all the fireworks began to spiral upwards, and he looked around for the other two. 

Tetsu was relieved to see Mahiru safe within Kuro’s arms, he was a little worried that they weren’t really moving, but was able to breathe easily again when he saw them both sit up. He leaned back to watch the rest of the fireworks, since they didn’t really need to do anything else. 

Later, Tetsu would look over and see Mahiru resting in Kuro’s arms, and he would wonder if the firework malfunction had scared the junior more than he would admit.  
_________________________

When it happened, everyone almost missed it.

It being the official start (to the public) of Kuro and Mahiru’s relationship.

It was another ordinary Monday, the school still buzzing about the festival’s fireworks show and more rumors popping up about Kuro and Mahiru. It was fifth period and practically everyone knew this was the only period the duo didn’t share together and went in completely different directions.

Kuro and Mahiru were saying goodbye per usual when instead of Kuro giving his usual lethargic wave, he leaned down and kissed Mahiru right there in the middle of the hallway. It was a short peck and the students who saw it brushed it off as the couple separated and went to their classes. It wasn’t until a full five seconds passed did the student body seem to freeze and allow the reality of what just occurred to sink in.

Cries of joys rang throughout the hall as finally, finally the two got together. Some were even crying, thanking god that they were able to see the day the two became a couple. The students were in chaos for the rest of the day (week/month) as rumors spread like wildfire about the two.

Mahiru and Kuro were oblivious to the whole ordeal and didn’t bother to question why some students nearly fainted when they were spotted holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it.


End file.
